<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сколько весит душа (A Feather's Weight) by the_nameless_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924073">Сколько весит душа (A Feather's Weight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one'>the_nameless_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не боится её. Не так, как обычно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сколько весит душа (A Feather's Weight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940073">A Feather's Weight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary">Nary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для команды WTF BDSM 2020, ранее публиковалось под названием "Вес пера".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Диавалю нельзя касаться госпожи. Во всяком случае — без разрешения. И разрешение она дарует отнюдь не легко. Когда она протягивает руку, он садится на запястье, вцепляясь в нежную кожу вороньими когтями. Когда она обращает его человеком, ему дозволено встать на колени у её ног, уткнуться лицом ей в бедро, пока она поглаживает его по волосам, чуть царапая острыми ногтями, что больше похожи на звериные когти. Это часть сделки, что связала их друг с другом.</p><p>Он не боится её. Не так, как обычно. Это восхищение. Это трепет. Это совсем иное чувство, которое осмыслить, уложить в голове — куда как сложней. Вороном он знал только страх: его пугали существа крупнее его, существа с клыками и когтями, существа, что рычали угрожающе и громоподобно. Он не помнил трепета; тот пришёл, лишь когда она подарила ему человеческое тело и стала его госпожой. Он не помнил многих чувств — они пришли, когда он стал её рабом.</p><p>Благоговейный трепет, впрочем, не означает почтения; он всегда высказывается так дерзко, как не посмел бы никто на его месте. Но Малефисента ценит это. Она никогда не наказывает ни за его мысли, ни за сарказм, с которым он их частенько выражает. Она наказывает его потому, что ей это нравится, а Диаваль… Диаваль знает не так уж много об этом мире. Но знает, что это делает его хозяйку счастливей — а это дорогого стоит.</p><p>Иногда она приказывает ему молчать, когда ей хочется тишины — конечно, кроме тех восхитительных шлепков от пощёчин. Или ударов посохом по обнажённой коже. Иногда она разрешает ему говорить — потому что тогда он может умолять. Иногда она мучает его, покуда он не взмолится о пощаде, а потом отказывает в милости — потому что ей нравится смотреть на его страдания. Он терпит, зная — она страдала гораздо хуже от рук того, кого полюбила, когда была ещё достаточно глупа, чтобы любить. Так же, как он был глуп, осмелившись влюбиться в неё. И он верит, что Малефисента знает с точностью до веса пёрышка, сколько боли способно вынести сердце, прежде чем разбиться. И надеется, что она не перешагнёт эту черту.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>